Albus Potter y el chivo expiatorio
by RIAADVD
Summary: Albus empezará su primer año en Hogwarts rodeado de incertidumbres y controversias debido a sus decisiones, las cuales causaran gran furor en el mundo mágico. Cuando miembros de tu familia y el resto del mundo se pone en tu contra ¿Qué queda? La amistad, el honor y el valor de pelear por una causa justa. Estos son conceptos que Albus defenderá para mantener sus amistades a salvo.
1. Escoge a tus amigos con cuidado

Con un gran suspiro, Albus separó sus manos de la ventana del tren, luego de perder de vista aquel lugar tan mágico. Era difícil asimilar el sentimiento que estaba experimentando en eso momento, era extraño y excitante ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que estaría camino a casa tan pronto?

Hogwarts había resultado ser un lugar fuera de lo común, en donde los misterios nunca dejaban de aparecer, las aventuras siempre estaban a la puerta de la esquina, escondidas en un oscuro pasillo o en escondrijo secreto. Aunque lo más emocionante no era eso, era el hecho de que regresaría en pocos meses.

Tantas personas, tantos hechizos, tantas cosas aprendidas… era imposible hacer una lista de lo que había disfrutado.

Los eventos del año escolar aun estaban vividos en su memoria como carbón encendido, los amigos que había hecho lo hicieron cambiar de varias formas. Su padre había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él en varias oportunidades y nada lo podía hacer más feliz que eso, saber que su familiar lo apreciaba como un ser independiente, como Albus y nada más.

El siempre había luchado para ganar la independencia de su apellido y reflejar su talento en su nombre y aparentemente este año, había colocado las primeras piedras de su largo camino hacia el autodescubrimiento personal.

Lo único que parecía haber cambiado era la relación con su hermano James, quien ahora se mostraba mucho más competitivo que nunca con su hermano, luchando por una atención que el joven no buscaba, pero que su hermano luchaba por tener. Albus estaba dispuesto a otorgarle el reflector a su hermano cuando quisiera, pero a veces el destino tenía otros planes.

Por otro lado, cada vez que algo salía mal o una cosa se ponía en su camino, siempre había algo del lado del Albus, por que no importaba cuantas veces su hermano intentare ganarle o las adversidades de la vida quisieran tumbarlo, a la final parecía que siempre salía bien parado de todo.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Albus? –preguntó su prima Rose con una extraña mirada en su rostro que le recordó a su tía Hermione.

Albus salió de sus pensamientos y observó a su prima. Era evidente que Rose había cambiado, su cabello rojo seguía tan rebelde como siempre, solo que ahora estaba sujeto a una cola de caballo. Por no mencionar su actitud, la cual se había vuelto mucho más competitiva, haciendo que se pareciera mucho más a su papa de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir.

La tía Hermione siempre había dicho que Rose era la copia femenina de su padre, solo que usaba su cerebro de una mejor manera que él en sus años escolares.

– Pareciera que hubieras visto al Fraile y a Nick bailando –bromeó su amigo Scorpius mientras acariciaba su gato Bolt.

Volteando su mirada hacia el rubio, Albus pudo apreciar que este de igual manera había cambiado. Su actitud asustadiza y pasiva se había perdido, ahora era un joven dispuesto a enfrentar al mundo e incluso a su familia, con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

– ¿Qué clase de imagen es esa?

– No tiene mucho sentido del humor, Rose –dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

– Claro que tengo –explicó ella sonriendo-. Solo que tu concepto de sentido del humor no es humano.

Albus simplemente calló al escuchar como aquel par de amigos comenzaba a discutir. Ya se había hecho costumbre de parte de los dos, cosa que ninguno parecía notar cuando él se los mencionaba.

¡Y pensar que Rose se había mostrado renuente en conocer a Scorpius! Al final, la naturaleza del chico se abrió paso entre la desconfianza de Rose, quien terminó por aceptarlo, a su manera claro esta.

Mientras aquellos dos seguían discutiendo, el joven de ojos verdes observó el cielo que se mostraba ante ellos. El azul claro y brillante demostraba que ya estaban en verano, sin mencionar que en el ambiente se sentía un calor muy agradable.

Cerrando los ojos, álbum se dejo se llevar por sus recuerdos, mientras recordaba los sucesos de aquel año escolar tan peculiar para él…

* * *

"_Albus…"_

Una voz lo llamaba, pero su mente estaba en otra parte y no escuchaba aquel llamado.

"_Albus…"_

¿Sería acaso su padre? Posiblemente había dejado algo en el andén y se había subido al tren para dárselo en persona.

– ¡ALBUS!

El sonoro grito de Rose lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad de golpe. Albus casi se cae de espaldas debido a la impresión. Durante los cinco minutos que tardó el tren en perder de vista a su padre, Albus no se había despegado de la ventana.

– ¿Qué?

Rose le lanzó una mirada que indicaba que no estaba de humor. Era obvio que a la chica no le gustaban los retrasos y por su mirada, Albus intuía que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

– ¿Cómo que "qué"? ¡Tenemos que buscar un compartimiento, muévete!

Albus siguió a su prima con paso apresurado, era mejor no molestar a Rose y él lo había aprendido de la manera más dura. Hubo una ocasión en que su hermano tuvo la osadía de colocar una bomba fétida en la almohada de una joven Rose, después de que la travesura fuera realizada, Rose se encargó de que el cabello de James no fuera el mismo.

Gran sorpresa se encontró el joven cierta mañana, al despertar con el pelo purpura, gracias a los productos de su tío Fred, quien encantado de proporcionar ayuda a su adorada sobrina, le brindó uno de sus tintes especiales para el pelo no removibles, y cuando decían no removibles, en verdad lo eran. Albus disfrutó cada uno de los meses en que su hermano pasa con una gran calva, cosa que él no olvidó, ya que pasaron varios antes de que volviera a meterse con su prima.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Albus pensó un poco en su hermano. No tenía idea de cómo el había ido a Hogwarts sin sentirse nervioso la primera vez, era increíble la forma tan valiente en que él se enfrentaba a su destino, quizás por eso el ya sabía que iba a ser Gryffindor desde un principio.

Ese era el problema con él, la inseguridad de Albus hacia que siempre terminará pensando o creyendo lo que los demás decían. James sabia de esto y por eso aprovechó para introducirle un montón de historias de que iba a quedar en la casa de Slytherin, la casa de los magos oscuros.

Albus sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en lo que le había dicho su papa:

"_En ese caso, la casa de Slytherin ganaría un excelente alumno ¿No?..."_

Sus preocupaciones acerca de ser Gryffindor o Slytherin lo invadieron desde que llegó su carta de aceptación. Esa fue y será por siempre, el día más feliz de la vida de la historia de Albus, también fue el día en que su hermano comenzó con sus insoportables burlas.

El joven de cabellos negros no entendía el comportamiento de su hermano. Desde que nació, Albus había sido el objeto de bromas por parte de su hermano, no había un día en que no se metiera con él.

Muchas veces creía que era por odio, pero su padre había hablado con él en una ocasión y le dijo que James lo quería demasiado, solo que tal vez lo expresaba a su manera. Sinceramente, Albus a veces dudaba a qué se tratara de amor lo que su hermano profesaba con sus bromas.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Albus volteó su mirada a uno de los compartimientos y pudo apreciar que su hermano ya se había instalado cómodamente con sus amigos en un compartimiento, entre los cuales se hallaba su primo, Fred.

A pesar de que Fred era dos años mayor que James, ambos eran un dúo dinámico cuando se trataba de bromas. Varias fueron las ocasiones en que el dúo había hecho de las suyas en Hogwarts, incluso su tío George comentó en una ocasión, que ambos eran la reencarnación de él y su hermano, cosa que a su tía Angelina no le hacía ninguna gracia.

James miró a su hermano por unos segundos, he hizo un gesto con la lengua que emulaba a una serpiente, poco después comenzó a reírse con sus amigos, quienes observaban con diversión todo el acto. Era obvio que James había compartido con ellos las bromas que le había estado haciendo durante el verano, Albus sabía que lo hacía para meterle miedo y lo peor de todo, era que lo estaba consiguiendo.

"_¿Por qué me preocupa tanto quedar en Slytherin? ¿Acaso no hay otra opción? ¿Y si quedo en otra casa?"_

El joven de repente se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de la pregunta que hizo su mente ¿Otra opción? ¿Era posible pensar en otra opción? ¿Y si no era Slytherin o Gryffindor? ¿Qué pensaría su familia?

Albus nunca pensó en ninguna otra casa en el pasado, pero ahora que la idea cruzó su mente, debía admitir que no sonaba tan mal. Desde pequeño siempre tuvo que vivir bajo la sombra de su familia, no entendía porque la gente los paraba a él y a sus hermanos en la calles para decirles lo mucho que se parecían a sus padres, y que probablemente serian igual que ellos cuando ingresaran a Hogwarts.

A Albus siempre le había molestado tanta atención por parte de la gente, nunca se había sentido cómodo cuando lo comparaban con su padre o algunos de sus familiares. Esa era otra de las cosas que lo hacía diferente de su hermano, James amaba ser el centro de atención y en varias oportunidades presumía de esto frente de su hermano, cosa que a Albus nunca le importó en realidad, ya que siempre buscaba una excusa para no estar rodeado de extraños y si su hermano amaba eso, pues que aprovechara.

Ahora su mente le estaba ofreciendo una opción que lo estaba calmando enormemente y no había considerado con seriedad, otra casa. Quizás no sería tan malo después de todo, un nuevo inicio y un nuevo lugar para conocer siempre eran bienvenidos. Todo este tiempo se hizo la idea de que Gryffindor era la única casa para él, pero… ¿Qué pasaba con las otras? Tantos conceptos que se había hecho ahora se desplomaban.

Varias veces su madre había dicho que una casa era el lugar en donde te sentirías feliz y contento. Tu sala común seria tu segundo hogar durante tu estadía, por la tanto debías disfrutar cada momento que estabas en ella y enorgullecer el nombre tu casa con tus acciones.

El joven de cabellos negro azabache decidió que sea como fuere, dejaría que el sombrero seleccionador decidiera lo mejor para él, lo único que le pediría, sería que fuere un lugar en donde pudiera sentirse feliz.

Tan entretenido estaba, que Albus no se dio cuenta de que su prima se había detenido en frente de un compartimiento vacio. Chocando abruptamente con su espalda y casi perdiendo el equilibrio, Albus tambaleó antes de recuperar la compostura, encontrándose con la mirada molesta de su prima.

– ¡Albus! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó la pelirroja molesta.

– ¡Nada! ¡Lo siento, Rose! –se disculpo el joven sonrojándose.

La mirada de Rose se suavizo, con su primo era muy difícil permanecer enfadado mucho tiempo y ella no era la excepción. Con un gran suspiro, Rose abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

– Bueno… no importa, sentémonos aquí –indicó la joven al entrar.

Después de sentarse, Albus colocó su mirada en la ventana para apreciar el paisaje. Inglaterra estaba adquiriendo poco a poco los colores del otoño, algunos árboles ya estaban comenzando a cambiar, mientras que otros mantenían su verde oscuro, dando al joven una muy bella vista de los campos que pasaba el tren. Unas cuantas casas se podían apreciar a la distancia, haciendo pensar a Albus como era la vida en el campo para esos muggles que ignoraban la existencia de su mundo,

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en la puerta del compartimiento. Un joven de cabellos rubios y piel pálida, se postraba ante ellos con una mirada algo triste en sus ojos grises.

Albus reconoció al joven como Scorpius Malfoy, el muchacho que el tío Ron le había dicho a Rose que superara en los exámenes. Por alguna extraña razón, Albus sentía haber visto al joven en alguna oportunidad, su padre fue nombrado en algunas oportunidades por su tío Ron durante el verano, quien mencionaba que aquel hombre siempre se paseaba por el callejón Diagon, causando algunas molestias a los clientes de la tienda de su tío que lo reconocían.

Observando más detalladamente al joven Malfoy, Albus notó que este tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba con algo de pena a los jóvenes, mostrando su temor de hablar al volver a tocar. Rose volteó a ver a su primo con una mueca que indicaba: ¿Lo dejamos pasar? Aparentemente, se había tomado en serio la orden de su padre, a quien normalmente no le hacía mucho caso, pero en esto ocasión parecía ser una excepción a la regla.

– Por favor Rose, no hay que ser ridículos –dijo él levantándose con algo de molestia y causándole un bufido a su prima.

Al abrir la puerta, Albus notó que las ropas de Scorpius se veían algo arrugadas y que su cabello se encontraba desordenado, casi como si lo hubieran zarandeado con fuerza. El joven miró a Albus con una mirada de sorpresa y se encontró con una amable sonrisa del joven. Con un gesto afirmativo, Scorpius agradeció por la consideración, entrando con paso lento y con mucha lentitud se sentó al lado del asiento que Albus.

Sentándose a su lado, Albus esperó que el joven hiciera algún movimiento, cosa que no ocurrió inmediatamente. El joven no hablaba y tampoco despegaba los ojos de sus manos, manteniendo siempre la cabeza baja en señal de timidez.

Rose, por su parte, estaba igual de curiosa que su primo por saber del estado del joven y con un movimiento de labios, le indico que hablara al joven Potter, quien simplemente abrió los ojos molesto y murmurando con los labios que ella debía hacerlo, pero la ceja levantada de la pelirroja fue señal suficiente para él y con un suspiro, Albus decidió iniciar la conversación:

– Este… Hola, me llamo Albus Potter, mucho gusto en conocerte –dijo él extendiendo su mano.

– Y yo Rose Weasley –dijo la chica con una media sonrisa y saludando con su mano izquierda.

El joven alzó la mirada con una mueca de asombro, aparentemente no se esperaba ese gesto de amabilidad por parte de los chicos o mejor dicho, de parte nadie.

Con algo de timidez, Scorpius extendió su mano para corresponder el gesto de Albus y poco después hizo lo mismo con Rose, aunque con algo de renuencia de parte de ella.

– Me llamo Scorpius Malfoy –dijo en un susurro el joven a ambos familiares.

– Mucho gusto.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Albus al notar que el rubio volvía a ver sus manos con timidez.

Scorpius dejó de mirar sus manos y procedió a esconderlas en sus bolsillos, sus gestos demostraban que había notado los signos de su extraño comportamiento y trataba de ocultárselo a los presentes.

– Eh… ¿Por qué? –contestó el joven comenzando a sudar frio.

– Tienes toda la ropa arrugada, pareciera que estaba bailando o algo –bromeó Rose con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El comentario gracioso de Rose solo hizo que el joven se ruborizara. Albus miró a Rose con un gesto de desaprobación, haciendo que esta se encogiera de hombros por su imprudencia.

Scorpius bajó la mirada y volteó su cabeza en dirección de la puerta, con tal de no ver los ojos de sus acompañantes. Sus mejillas tenían un rojo escarlata muy intenso que delataba su vergüenza.

Albus miró a su prima de nuevo, esta vez con una mirada de preocupación, notando que ella también estaba algo confundida ante el comportamiento del chico, quien no mostraba señales de revelar lo que le había ocurrido.

Suponiendo que no quería hablar del tema, Albus decidió por ignorar ese hecho e inventar un nuevo tema de conversación, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Scorpius habló en tono melancólico:

– Me dijeron que no debía estar aquí –dijo el chico con tono sombrío.

Los jóvenes se miraron al mismo tiempo ante sus palabras, no acabando de entender el significado de las mismas.

– ¿Qué? –preguntaron Rose y Albus al mismo tiempo.

– Los que me confrontaron hace unos minutos –detalló el joven agarrándose su brazo izquierdo-. Dijeron que debía de avergonzarme de tan siquiera haber subido al tren, que mi padre era una vergüenza para la comunidad mágica y que debía de regresar a casa en cuanto nos detuviéramos.

Scorpius hizo una pausa que fue seguida de un silencio tenso.

– Todo esto sucedió hace poco, ellos me llevaron a un compartimiento de carga y… y…

– ¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron Rose y Albus con nerviosismo.

– Me… me golpearon –dijo con un susurro casi inaudible y mirando hacia el suelo.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su primo con una cara de estupefacción, el cual tenía la boca abierta luego de haber escuchado semejante historia ¿Quién podría ser tan animal como para tratar a un joven de once años así? O mejor dicho ¿A cualquier persona?

Albus observó algunas lagrimas traicioneras en los ojos de Scorpius, por su estado físico, se podía apreciar que había sido golpeado en ningún sitio visible a los ojos, quizás la impotencia y la fuerza de las palabras habían hecho que el chico estuviera en ese estado.

– No dejes que te molesten –dijo Rose-. Si eres el próximo mago oscuro, nosotros nos encargarnos de ti.

Inmediatamente después, Rose comenzó a reírse en tono bajo, logrando que Albus también se le uniera poco después. Su prima tenía una forma muy peculiar de subir el animo a los demás, pues Scorpius estaba sonriendo y limpiándose sus ojos con su brazo derecho antes de contestar.

– No si antes la derroto a usted, señorita Weasley –comentó el joven sonriendo y terminando de estrujarse los ojos.

Albus y Rose se paralizaron al escuchar el comentario de Scorpius ¿Acaso el había…?

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, Rose y Albus rompieron a reír con fuerza. Nadie llamaba "Señorita" a Rose, ni siquiera su padre cuando estaba molesto.

Una vez que terminaron de reírse, los jóvenes le explicaron al rubio la causa de sus risas, quien no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario.

Después de aquel episodio, el trió continuó con sus bromas alegremente, riéndose de los brutos que habían molestado a Scorpius a sus espaldas, Rose incluso hizo una imitación muy buena del ministro de magia mandándolos a la cárcel logrando que Albus y Scorpius estallaran a carcajadas de nuevo.

– Ya… basta… ¡YA! Me duelen… las… costillas –dijo Scorpius tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se sostenía su estomago.

Una vez terminada su imitación, Rose se limpió unas lagrimas de sus ojos mientras Albus trataba de detener su hipo. Los ánimos ahora estaban más aligerados después de la sesión de risa que tuvieron.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en los cuales Scorpius les mostró las heridas que le habían causado sus agresores. Una en su brazo izquierdo y dos en su estomago.

Poco después de eso, la señora del carrito de golosinas pasó por su compartimiento con una dulce sonrisa y ofreciéndoles un poco de su mercancía.

Albus compró algunas ranas de chocolate, sus favoritas. Su colección ya había ascendido a doscientos cromos, pero todavía no había conseguido alguno que tuviera a su papa.

Rose pidió unas cuantas grajeas de todos los sabores; por su parte, Scorpius pidió de todo un poco para sorpresa de los chicos, quienes no esperaban aquel lado dulce del rubio. Unos momentos después de que la señora se retirara, el rubio comenzó a repartir sus dulces con sus nuevos amigos en silencio, los cuales sonrieron al cogerlos de un ruborizado Scorpius. Era evidente que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar sus emociones y menos con gente extraña.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Albus comenzó a comer con mucha felicidad, costaba creer lo fácil que era hacer amigos ¿Quién lo diría? El hijo del hombre que tanto molestaba al tío Ron, resultó ser una gran persona. Quizás por eso su mama decía: Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada.

Después de comer, Scorpius se mostró un poco más abierto y afable a sus nuevos amigos, los cuales mostraban mucha curiosidad por saber más del rubio y sus intereses.

– ¿En qué casa quieres quedar? –preguntó Rose con una sonrisa.

Albus se cohibió un poco con la pregunta, no estaba muy seguro de cómo Scorpius respondería y de si le haría la misma a los dos después de hacerlo. Para su sorpresa, Scorpius bajó la mirada de nuevo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, casi como si estuviera dudando de su respuesta.

– Toda mi familia ha quedado en Slytherin –comentó el joven con un tono extraño.

Rose y Albus se miraron, determinando que estaban pensando lo mismo.

– ¿Tú quieres quedar allí? –dijo la pelirroja con curiosidad.

Antes de responder, el rubio miró el techo del compartimiento con mirada ausente, logrando que Rose lo mirara confundido.

– No lo sé.

– ¿Por qué? –demandó saber Albus.

– Creo que… eso es lo que todos esperan de mi, que sea otro Slytherin y que ponga en alto el nombre de mi familia, aquel nombre que se ha visto manchado a causa de la guerra contra Voldemort –explicó el chico de ojos grises bajando su mirada y confrontando la de Albus.

Los jóvenes Potter-Weasley, no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Nadie osaba usar el nombre del Señor tenebroso en público hoy en día, incluso después de más de diecinueve años. Solo sus padres lo hacían de vez en cuando, aunque su tío Ron tenía sus reservas en algunas oportunidades.

– No tiene porque ser así –dijo Albus inconscientemente y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Scorpius volteando a ver al joven.

– No tienes porque terminar en una casa que no te guste por obligación familiar –dijo el joven de ojos verdes.

– Albus…

Rose miraba a su primo con extrañeza, pocas veces Albus alzaba su voz para expresar su opinión, dejándose llevar por lo que los demás querían con tal de complacer al resto del mundo.

– No Rose, papa me lo dijo antes de subirme al tren y creo que ya entendí lo que quiso decirme, una casa no la hace el nombre, sino los alumnos –explicó Albus con una mirada valerosa en sus ojos-. ¿Qué importa si quedas en Slytherin o Gryffindor? Lo importante es que seas tú mismo y des lo mejor de ti para honrar a tu casa, y sea cual fuere la mía… la honrare dando lo mejor de mí.

Las palabras de Albus resonaron como una campana en el aire, era evidente que estas habían tenido un gran efecto en los presentes, ya que Rose tenía una mirada de admiración hacia su primo y Scorpius veía a Albus de una manera especial, dando a entender que era la primera vez que alguien le decía aquello.

Incluso Albus se sorprendía de sí mismo, mas no se retractaba de haber dicho lo que dijo, el estaba dispuesto a enfrentar el destino y era hora de hacer algunas decisiones que afectarían su vida.

– Scorpius, no sé en qué casa termines, ni me interesa –explicó Albus levantándose y mirando al joven-. Pero me gustaría saber si podemos ser amigos después de esto, a pesar de que no será una tarea fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Albus extendió su mano hacia el joven de cabellos rubios de nuevo; pero esta vez, el gesto representaba en sí mismo, algo mucho mayor y especial.

Scorpius miró la mano de Albus por unos segundos, dudando por unos minutos de lo que debía hacer y tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. El joven Malfoy volteó su mirada a Rose, quien con una sonrisa y un gesta afirmativo, animó al muchacho a apretar con fuerza la mano de su primo.

Rose y Scorpius no pronunciaron una palabra más luego de que Albus terminara, quizás por el hecho de que poco después de aquel episodio; la voz de su prima, Victoire, anunció que estaban llegando a Hogwarts.

Probablemente las palabras sobraban en aquel momento tan único; pero de algo estaba seguro Albus, había momentos en los que tenias que elegir a tus amigos y enemigos, su padre lo había hecho en su primer año con su tío Ron y ahora él había tomado la decisión en su manos.

Y de si algo estaba seguro el joven Potter, era que nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión.


	2. Una elección bizarra

Albus trató de no caerse durante el ajetreo que causó la parada del tren. Muchas personas se empujaban para salir, y un niño de baja estatura no tenía nada que hacer ante aquella muchedumbre descontrolado. Rose y Scorpius ya habían salido hace unos minutos, el problema fue que Albus tuvo que recoger su varita del suelo y tardó más en salir.

Caminando hacia la salida, Albus sintió que lo empujaban con fuerza y de no haber sido por un par de manos que evitaron su caída, su cara hubiera terminado estampada en el piso del tren. Recobrando la compostura, Albus volteó su cabeza para ver a su salvador, quien resultó ser su prima Molly.

– Debes tener más cuidado, pequeño –dijo ella acariciando la cabeza del joven.

– Solo eres dos años mayor que yo, Molly –comentó Albus sonrojado.

– Como sea –dijo desinteresada-. ¿Has visto a mi hermana? Se perdió de mi vista hace cinco minutos.

– No, la verdad no.

– Bueno… supongo que ya debe estar esperándome, sabes que es igual que mi papa –comentó Molly encogiéndose de hombre-. Mejor nos vamos.

– De acuerdo.

Al bajar del tren, Albus buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, los cuales estaban discutiendo algo que él no alcanzó a entender. Rose miró a Albus y blandió su mano para que se encontrara con ellos. Molly se despidió de Albus con un pequeño abrazo y salió en la búsqueda de su hermana.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Estábamos a punto de buscarte –dijo Scorpius con una mirada de preocupación.

– Había mucha gente y casi me caigo, pero Molly me ayudó –explicó Albus con una sonrisa.

Una gran figura se acerco hasta donde estaban parados y empezó a llamar con una fuerte voz:

– ¡Los de primer año! ¡Los de primer año, síganme! ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Todo bien, chicos? –preguntó el recién llegado con alegría.

Su gran amigo semi-gigante los saludaba con una expresión de euforia. La manera efusiva en que Hagrid los saludaba, atrajo la atención de muchos estudiantes, en especial de su amigo Scorpius, el cual miraba algo extrañado como sus amigos sonreían abiertamente al corresponder el saludo.

– ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó algo cohibido el rubio.

– Es un gran amigo de la familia y también es profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

– Es muy grande –comentó el joven caminando.

– Es un semi-gigante –explicó Rose sin darle mucha importancia.

Albus observó a su alrededor mientras se organizaba en fila con el resto de sus compañeros. Su prima Dominique estaba hablando con su hermana, Victoire. Ambas estaban muy entretenidas en su conversación y por lo que Albus pudo notar, no era agradable. La mayor de las hermanas estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras que la otra tenía una mirada desafiante.

No era muy usual que las dos pelearan, normalmente se llevaban muy bien; pues casi siempre, las peleas familiares eran entre Louis y Victoire.

Ajeno a los problemas familiares de sus primas, Fred se encontraba muy ocupado hablando con James de algo muy gracioso. Su hermano tenía una expresión que solo poseía luego de haber hecho una de las suyas, cosa que siempre indicaba problemas para el pobre Albus. Por unos segundos, James levantó la vista para observar a su hermano, procediendo a hacer el mismo gesto que su hermano hizo en el tren.

Albus rodó sus ojos al notar la actitud inmadura de su hermano, con total indiferencia volteó su mirada, demostrando que ya no le importaba lo que James pensara de él. Siguiendo los pasos de Hagrid, los alumnos llegaron hasta los famosos botes que su padre había mencionado en varias ocasiones durante sus conversaciones acerca de Hogwarts.

– ¡Solo cuatro por bote! –indicó Hagrid.

Al subirse al bote junto con sus amigos, Albus notó que faltaba un pasajero para completar los cuatro que Hagrid había indicado hace unos segundos. No pasó mucho tiempo, para que una chica de cabellos rubios, algo tímida y un poco baja para su edad, subiera al bote con el trió tropezando durante la tarea.

El joven Potter pudo observar que la joven estaba un poco ruborizada al sentirse observada, acomodando sus gafas y el moño de su cabello, comenzó a mirar poco después hacia al castillo con expresión ausente y sin dignarse a ver a los demás.

– Hola –dijo Rose a la joven que no se dignaba a voltear y rompiendo el silencio.

– Hola –contestó ella con un susurró casi inaudible.

– Mi nombre es Rose Weasley ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa y tratando de entablar conversación.

– Finnigan. Anastasia Finnigan.

– ¿Finnigan? ¿De casualidad estas emparentada con Seamus Finnigan? –cuestionó la prima de Albus con una mirada curiosa.

– Es mi padre.

– ¡Vaya! Tu padre fue uno de los que combatió junto a mis padres en la batalla de Hogwarts –contó la joven con entusiasmo.

– Si –dijo ruborizándose aun más.

– Es muy interesante ver que el señor Finnigan tuvo hijos, papa me dijo que no volvió a escuchar de él luego de que terminara la batalla –añadió Rose rascándose la barbilla de manera pensativa.

– Papa se casó en Grecia con mama hace muchos años, después nos mudamos a Londres hace aproximadamente dos meses.

– ¡Vaya! ¡¿Entonces eres mitad griega?! –preguntó la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– Bueno… naci allá si a eso te refieres –respondió la chica algo incomoda.

– ¡Increíble! Hay muchas cosas interesantes acerca de la magia griega, varios mitos y leyendas fueron creados en la región de Atenas.

– He leído algunos de ellos, pero mama en realidad nació y se educó en Lisboa. Fue a los dieciocho que se mudó a Grecia debido a una propuesta de trabajo y unos años después conoció a mi papa.

– Ya veo… ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Ellos son Albus y Scorpius, Anastasia.

– Mucho gusto –saludó Malfoy con cordialidad y extendiendo la mano.

– Hola –contestó ella correspondiendo el saludo.

– Un placer –dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

Anastasia no dijo nada al saludar a Albus, quien creyó que la chica estaba tratando de mostrar lo roja que podía ponerse en frente de él. Al tocar la mano de la chica, el joven de cabellos negros sintió una extraña sensación de calor proveniente de ella, cosa que no duro mucho tiempo debido a la rapidez con que ella retiró su mano.

Ignorando aquel extraño acontecimiento, Albus decidió prestar atención al castillo de Hogwarts. La imponencia de este dejaba corto todas las historias que sus padres le habían contado. Era realmente fuera de este mundo e iba ser su hogar durante los próximos meses.

Algunos trazos de la antigua batalla contra el señor tenebroso aun podían apreciarse, ciertas partes del castillo tenían paredes recién construidas y algunos ladrillos daban la impresión de no tener más de dos o tres años de antigüedad. A pesar de esto, Hogwarts no perdía aquel brillo que lo caracterizaba por ser uno de los castillos más imponentes de Gran Bretaña, Albus no podía dejar de sentirse fuera de lugar viendo las torres y ventanas ¿En verdad este iba a ser su nuevo hogar? ¿Qué misterios tendría preparado el castillo para él? ¿Acaso sus profesores serian buenos o malos? ¿Cómo serian sus compañeros en su futura casa?

Callando todos sus pensamientos, los botes llegaron a su destino y el joven Potter pudo escuchar como Hagrid comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes. Durante todo el ajetreo, Albus apreció como Anastasia hizo lo imposible por perderse de su vista y mezclarse entre la multitud.

Ignorando esto, Albus siguió a su amigo hasta una gran puerta de madera, la cual Hagrid procedió a tocar tres veces. Pocos momentos pasaron antes de que fueran abordados por una nueva figura, el profesor Neville Longbottom.

Albus pensó que "profesor" era un título muy particular para aquel hombre, ya que siempre le decían "Tío Neville" cuando lo veían en su casa durante las vacaciones de verano, pero supuso que durante su estancia en Hogwarts debía guardarse esos momentos para la intimidad.

– Hola, Hagrid.

– Hola, Neville ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien gracias, si quieres pasa de una vez, estoy seguro de que quieres sentarte en la mesa de profesores.

– Claro que sí, me duele todo –comentó sobándose la espalda-. Adiós chicos –se despidió el semi-gigante con una cara de felicidad.

Los jóvenes se despidieron con una sonrisa, prometiendo encontrarse el viernes en su cabaña tal y como su padre le había dicho.

– Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –saludó Neville sacando a Albus de sus pensamientos-. Como sabrán, todos los años se realiza la ceremonia de selección para determinar cuál será la casa en la que permanecerán hasta que terminen sus estudios. Su casa será su hogar durante los próximos siete años, tengan en cuenta que cada casa posee un jefe, yo particularmente, soy el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor. Existen tres casas, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Cada una posee una cualidad única y propia, es deber de cada uno de ustedes, honrar su casa y dar lo mejor de sí en sus estudios, así acumularan puntos que los ayudaran en la competencia de la copa de la casa. Cada merito conlleva a una recompensa, pero si rompen las reglas, perderán puntos.

Las palabras de Neville resonaron en los oídos de Albus con fuerza. Estas lograron confirmar lo que sentía en su interior desde hace unas horas, no importaba en que casa llegare a quedar, solo debía dar lo mejor de sí mismo y lograr que su casa fuera la mejor del año.

– Bueno ¿Esta todos listos? Entonces, ¡vamos! –exclamó el profesor con fuerza y abriendo las puertas del gran comedor.

Al entrar, Albus supo de inmediato que lo que había leído en la historia de Hogwarts, no era suficiente para describir la belleza de la estancia. El gran comedor era impresionante, el cielo que mostraba estaba repleto de estrellas, dándole un toque mágico a toda la estancia. El fuego de las lámparas daba una iluminación ideal a esta, logrando cautivar a los jóvenes visitantes. Las cuatro mesas estaban repletas de estudiantes curiosos y en una de ella (específicamente la de Gryffindor), se encontraba su hermano.

James miraba a Albus con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, dándole a entender que aun seguía con la misma idea de hacerlo dudar a la hora de escoger una casa, cosa que él no iba a permitirle realizar. Con total indiferencia, Albus fijó su vista en el pequeño taburete en donde descansaba el famoso sombrero seleccionador que había mencionado su tío Ron en varias de sus historias. Era increíble pensar que un simple sombrero viejo pudiera marcar su destino y el de sus amigos, pero ahí estaba, tranquilo y expectante, esperando pacientemente por los próximos estudiantes.

Sintiendo la mirada penetrante de James en su nuca, Albus trató de ignorarlo, decidiendo ver el resto de la mesa de Gryffindor con detenimiento. Todos sus familiares estaban en Gryffindor, incluso la hijas del tío Percy estaban allí, las cuales saludaron a Albus con efusividad al notar su inspección. Aparentemente, Molly había conseguido a su hermana en el andén y conversaba tranquilamente mientras la selección continuaba.

Correspondiendo el saludo, Albus observó el resto de las mesas del gran comedor. Los Slytherin hablaban efusivamente y muchos lo señalaban a él y a sus amigos, los de Ravenclaw tampoco eran ajenos a este comportamiento y más de uno poseía una mirada algo presumida al señalarlos. Solo la mesa de Hufflepuff se mostraba callada y atenta a lo que el profesor Neville diría a continuación, cosa que extrañó a Albus un poco, aunque lamentablemente no tendría mucho tiempo para continuar con su inspección, ya que poco después de eso, el sombrero seleccionador abrió una rasgadura que parecía una boca y comenzó a cantar con fuerza:

_Soy el sobrero seleccionador, y siempre decido en base a lo que creo mejor, _

_No dudaré al momento de tomar mi decisión y juro que esta vendrá con gran expectación, _

_Así que a todos los que escucháis, prestadme mucha atención. _

_Los de Gryffindor siempre han sido valientes, constantemente dando lo mejor,_

_Capaces incluso de ir hasta el fin del mundo para demostrar su valor, _

_Hufflepuff nunca dejará de ser nombrada por su lealtad y en el día menos esperado, _

_Tened por seguro que ellos serán los únicos que digan la verdad, _

_Ravenclaws, sois atentos e inigualables en inteligencia _

_Y solo la curiosidad los llevara a grandes riquezas, _

_Slytherin, aquellos que siempre quieren la fama poseer _

_Y que al final sus ambiciones nunca darán a conocer, _

_Todas y cada una de estas casas posee algo especial y único, _

_Estará en cada uno de sus alumnos demostrárselo al mundo, _

_Por todo y mas, idos a descansar con calma, _

_Pues el sombrero seleccionador les asignara donde está su cama._

Luego de que terminara con su canción, el sombrero fue recibido con efusividad y los aplausos resonaron en el gran comedor por varios segundos, una vez cesado el ruido, el profesor Neville continuó con la ceremonia.

– Cuando los llame por su nombre deberán venir, estén atentos por favor –anunció mientras levantaba el sombrero seleccionador con su mano derecha y sostenía un pergamino con la otra-. ¡Asturi, Ana!

Una chica de cabellos negros y piel pálida subió hasta el taburete, temblando un poco esperó que el profesor le colocara el sombrero. Aunque tardo aproximadamente un minuto en tomar su decisión, finalmente dijo:

– ¡RAVENCLAW!

La mesa de los Ravenclaw estallo en vítores ante su nueva adquisición. Albus también pudo notar que uno de los profesores aplaudía con mayor entusiasmo que el resto, lo que le hizo suponer que se trataba del jefe de la casa.

– ¡Ator, Hannah!

– ¡SLYTHERIN! –gritó el sombrero, provocando un gran estruendo en la susodicha mesa.

– ¡Bones, Arthur!

– ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Varias veces el sombrero se detuvo en sus decisiones, un tal Daniels, Arthur, duró aproximadamente cinco minutos antes de ser destinado a Hufflepuff. Una joven rubia llamada: Deux, Cristina fue colocada en Ravenclaw. Antes de bajarse al taburete, Albus puedo ver como la chica buscaba su mirada por unos segundos para después lanzarle un beso pícaro, logrando que se le subieran los colores al rostro.

– ¿La conoces? –preguntó Scorpius algo curioso del comportamiento de la chica.

– Claro que no –dijo rojo como un tomate.

– Veo que ya tienes admiradoras –bromeó Rose dándole un codazo.

– No molestes.

Poco después, un chico pálido y de ojos azules llamad Diggory, Robert, fue designado a Gryffindor luego de aproximadamente dos minutos de reflexión, causando una sorpresa general que Albus no llegó a entender. Anastasia fue destinada a Gryffindor y Albus juró que la chica iba a desmayarse una vez que se quitó el sombrero.

La ceremonia siguió sin muchas dificultades, varios estudiantes fueron enviados a la casa de Gryffindor durante el proceso. Cristina ya tenía un pequeño grupo de compañeras, las cuales le lanzaron guiños y gesto que Albus trató de ignorar. Albus comenzó a sacar cuentas; de seguir así, Gryffindor tendría más estudiantes que cualquier otra casa al finalizar la noche y Slytherin seria la que tendría menos. El joven de ojos verdes supuso que era debido a la reputación que ambas casas se habían ganado durante la guerra mágica, siendo Slytherin la menos favorecida.

– ¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

Albus sintió un jadeo de sorpresa de parte de su amigo, el cual tenía una cara de haber sido condenado a la horca mientras se encaminaba a su destino. Varios fueron los susurros que se escucharon en el gran comedor: ¿Ese es Malfoy? ¿El hijo de aquel mortifago? ¡Es un Malfoy! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí ese idiota? ¡Ojala que no lo coloquen en nuestra casa!

Esas y muchas más fueron las cosas que Albus alcanzó a escuchar. Era inaudito ¿Por qué la gente juzgaba tan mal a Scorpius? Tal vez si lo conocieran como él y Rose lo habían hecho, no dirían ese tipo de cosas. Internamente, Albus pidió que sus amigos tuvieran un lugar en donde pudiera sentirse cómodo y libre de los prejuicios establecidos desde que nacieron, un lugar en donde pudiera ser él.

El rubio llego finalmente al taburete con respiración agitada. El profesor Neville colocó el sobrero en la cabeza de Scorpius, tardando una eternidad desde el punto de vista de Albus. Muchos estudiantes de Slytherin se encontraban muy atentos e incluso se movían para hacerle espacio al rubio. Pocos segundos después de aquello el sombrero grito:

– ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Albus juraba que alguien lanzó un hechizó _Silencius _a todo el gran comedor, observando las caras de los estudiantes, pudo determinar que absolutamente nadie esperaba aquel resultado de acontecimientos, incluso la casa de Hufflepuff se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, nadie se había dignado a pararse y aplaudir.

James y Fred estaba muertos de la risa a expensas del pobre Scorpius. Frunciendo el ceño, Albus volvió a ver a su amigo con preocupación, Albus notó que la cara de Scorpius era todo un poema. Pálido como el mármol, Scorpius aun no se había levantado del taburete, casi como si creyera imposible lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Recuperándose del shock, Neville le quitó el sombrero seleccionador a Scorpius y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para que se moviera. Tropezando un poco al bajarse del taburete, Scorpius se dirigió de manera automatizada a su mesa. Al sentarse, Albus apreció que algunos estudiantes se hacían a un lado, dejando al joven Malfoy solo y con una cara de tristeza muy grande al ver que no era bienvenido en su nuevo hogar.

Varios minutos pasaron, durante los cuales Albus no dejo de contemplar a su amigo ¿Qué crimen había cometido el joven? ¿Acaso Hufflepuff era tan malo? La gente actuaba como si se hubiera cometido una blasfemia en contra de la escuela, pero él no creía que fuera de esa manera.

Tan distraído estaba contemplando la miseria de su amigo, que no notó que Neville lo había llamado por segunda vez. Solo el empujón de Rose lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Confundido, observó a su prima, quien tenía una mueca de fastidio en sus ojos y señaló con fastidio el taburete del sombrero seleccionador, en donde un molesto profesor Neville esperaba impaciente.

Ruborizado, Albus corrió hasta el sombrero seleccionador, despertando las risas de varias personas, de entre las cuales identificó a su hermano James. Queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra, Albus le quitó el mismo el sombrero al profesor y se lo hundió hasta los ojos para no ver a los demás.

– "_Ahhh, otro Potter… pero, muy distinto al anterior. No eres nada parecido a tu hermano joven muchacho ¿Lo sabías? Creo que no duré ni cinco segundos con él, pero tu… eres especial"_

–"_Si, gracias"_ –agradeció Albus de corazón al no ser comparado con nadie.

– "_Tienes muchos talentos escondidos y una mente muy buena si me lo preguntas, solo te falta explotar esa dedicación y trabajo duro que te caracterizan. Solo un poco de inseguridad en ti mismo, eso es todo. Difícil, muy difícil, ¿dónde te pondré? ¿Slytherin, quizás? –Albus dejo de respirar-. Mmm… no, no lo creo, no tienes suficiente astucia para ello, quizás… Gryffindor como tu padre y toda tu familia, ¿te gustaría eso joven Potter? ¿Estar con los demás? Así podrías lograr cumplir lo que los demás esperas de ti"_ –preguntó el sobrero con un dejo de ironía.

Albus se levantó un poco el sombrero para poder observar a su alrededor. Contemplando la mesa de Gryffindor, Albus apreció como su hermano y sus primos estaban atentos a su selección, todos con una cara de confianza en el rostro, casi como si ya anticiparan el resultado, incluso su hermano tenía una expresión despreocupada, dejando su gesto burlón de imitar una serpiente y guiñándole un ojo al encontrarse con su mirada.

Quizás podía ir a Gryffindor, ahora mismo el sombrero seleccionador le estaba ofreciendo un chance de ser como el resto de su familia, tal vez esta era su oportunidad de…

Antes de que Albus pudiera formular aquel pensamiento en su cabeza, su mirada se posó en su joven amigo Scorpius. Solo y ausente a lo que estaba pasando, el rubio ni siquiera tenía la vista levantada para observar a su amigo y por alguna extraña razón, Albus juraba que podía ver el resplandor de algunas lagrimas en sus ojos desde su posición.

De ir a Gryffindor, su amigo terminaría probablemente solo y sin nadie que le hiciera compañía, marginado socialmente de su casa, ya que nadie querría acercarse a un Malfoy, nadie…

– "_¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto? Algo que no había visto, interesante, interesante. Tienes una lealtad impresionante, muchacho. Eres honesto con tus sentimientos y totalmente honrado por lo que puedo ver. Antepones la seguridad de tus amigos y seres amados ante la tuya propia y estas dispuesto a trabajar duro para conseguir que los que están a tu alrededor sean felices. Tal dedicación a la camaradería y al trabajo duro son trazos únicos a una sola casa y es…"_

– ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

El grito de su hermano lo aturdió momentáneamente, luego de que el profesor Neville le quitara el sombrero seleccionador, Albus observó a su "tío" con una mirada incrédula. Este tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, pero después de dos segundos, su rostro creó una gran sonrisa que hizo que Albus sonriera con fuerza.

Viendo la mesa de Hufflepuff, Albus percibió que nadie se levantaba a aplaudirle, incluso su amigo Scorpius había decidido mirarlo con la boca muy abierta de la impresión. Observando rápidamente el resto de las mesas, todos los estudiantes tenían expresiones de asombro en sus rostros, pero su hermano…

Oh, la expresión de su hermano hacia desear a Albus tener una cámara consigo. James tenía cara de haber visto al diablo y si existiera un record de que tan baja podía estar la quijada de alguien, estaba seguro de que su hermano podía romperlo en este momento.

Finalmente, unos aplausos resonaron en la mesa de profesores. Una mujer más o menos alta, de cabellos castaños y cara rechoncha estaba sonriendo de alegría y con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

No fue mucho después, que el gran comedor (En especial la mesa de Hufflepuff), se le unió. Albus fue corriendo hasta su nueva casa con una gran sonrisa. Los gritos de "¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!" resonaban en sus oídos con fuerza. Varios fueron los abrazos y elogios que recibió durante su travesía por la mesa; pero finalmente, llegó a su destino junto a su amigo Scorpius, quien aun tenía una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos.

Al ver que la mesa de Hufflepuff no se callaba, el profesor Neville lanzó unas chispas al aire con su varita, logrando así el silencio deseado y continuó con la ceremonia en calma.

– Pero yo… creí que terminarías en Gryffindor –dijo Scorpius de manera incrédula.

– Creo que el destino tenía otros planes –comentó dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

– Mis padres me desheredaran, estoy seguro de ello.

– ¿Y?

– Mi abuelo vendrá a matarme en persona.

– Aja.

– ¡Todo el mundo se meterá contigo si saben que somos amigos! –explotó el joven asustado.

– Hum, aja…

– ¿Me estás diciendo que no te importa nada? ¡¿Ni un poco?! –preguntó sorprendido.

– No. La verdad no –contestó sonriendo.

El rubio quedó un momento en shock ante la respuesta tan sincera e inocente del moreno, pero después de unos segundos soltó un sonoro suspiro.

– Idiota.

– Si, lo sé.

– Gracias –dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

Albus simplemente se limitó a darle la mano a su amigo, quien correspondió el gesto con fuerza y una mirada de gratitud. Después de ese gesto de camaradería, Albus observó a su hermano, quien tenía una cara de repulsión y asco, denotando que había observando el intercambio de palabras entre el joven Malfoy y su hermano. James volteó su cara en otra dirección, dando a entender a Albus que había hecho algo imperdonable, cosa que no le quedaba del todo claro al joven de ojos verdes ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser tan inmaduro?

Mientras la ceremonia procedía lentamente, Albus observó al resto de sus familiares con detenimiento. Su primo Fred lo miraba algo extrañado, pero no falto mucho para que se encogiera de hombros y le dedicara una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sus primas, Molly y Lucy lo miraba muertas de la risa imitando a un tejón cada una, cosa que hizo que Albus les sacara la lengua en respuesta.

Por último estaban, Victoire y Dominique, quienes miraban a Albus con detenimiento y sin hacer ningún gesto, pero debido a la sensación que transmitían sus ojos, Albus entendió que aprobaban lo sucedido en cierta forma.

– ¡Weasley, Rose!

Tan entretenido estaba con sus pensamientos, que Albus no reparó en que la ceremonia casi había llegado a su fin. Rápidamente, volteó su mirada a su prima, quien ya se estaba sentando en el taburete y le dedicaba una mirada extraña a su primo.

Albus sabía lo que estaba pensando su prima, ambos habían estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas, ambos habían compartido recuerdos inigualables y ahora, por primera vez en la vida, se separarían. En el fondo de su corazón, Albus se sintió como una basura al dejar que su prima estuviera sola, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión, ella entendería, así como el resto de su familia.

Con una sonrisa y una mirada serena, Albus transmitió a Rose sus emociones, la cual parecía captarlo enseguida, asintiendo con serenidad y cerrando los ojos para enfrentar su destino.

No estaba seguro de cuanto había pasado sentado allí, pero Albus sabía que el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso luego de aproximadamente un minuto. La cara de Rose no demostraba ninguna emoción, pero Albus presentía que su prima estaba manteniendo una lucha interna con el sombrero.

Finalmente este pareció tomar una decisión y con fuerza gritó:

– ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Si el silencio había sido lo que prosiguió después de que eligieran a Albus, obviamente con su prima no sería la regla. La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en gritos que pedían: "Otra vez, otra vez", un pandemónium estallaba, y no era para menos. Todas las generaciones de Weasleys fueron asignadas a Gryffindor y Rose había roto aquella tradición en menos de dos minutos.

A pesar del comportamiento de los Gryffindor, la mesa de los Hufflepuff gritaba de manera desquiciada por su nueva adquisición. Albus aplaudía y gritaba con más fuerza de la que creía posible, mientras que la bruja que había visto levantarse en primer lugar para aplaudirlo, estaba hecha una mar de lágrimas de felicidad.

Rose le entrego el sombrero a un incrédulo Neville, quien esta vez no podía ocultar su sorpresa y daba la sensación de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Su prima se dirigió muy contenta hacia su mesa y después de recibir elogios y abrazos, fue confrontada por sus amigos.

– ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

Rose solo estaba sonriendo al contestar.

– No iba estar en Hogwarts sin ti, Albus. Además, tengo que demostrarle a cierto Malfoy que puedo ser la que gane más puntos para Hufflepuff –bromeó ella con una sonrisa.

– Solo si sobrevives a estar junto a mí –respondió el chico de ojos grises con tono agradecido y media sonrisa.

Albus pensó en el futuro y supo que no iba a ser fácil de ahora en adelante, las presiones que él y sus amigos tendrían que enfrentar serian muchas, sin mencionar el shock que causarían en el mundo mágico cuando las noticias salieran a la luz.

– Mal día –dijo Albus con tono preocupado.


	3. La guarida del tejon

Ya finalizada la selección, el profesor Neville apartó de la vista el sombrero seleccionador y su taburete, poco después de haber terminado su tare, se dirigió a su asiento, en donde se dejo caer con fuerza. Aparentemente, toda la emoción que la selección le había supuesto, lo hacía ver muchos años más de los que realmente tenía. Era obvio que él no estaba esperando el resultado que el sobrero seleccionador había anunciado hace unos minutos al colocar a Rose en la casa de Hufflepuff.

Albus no podía culparlo, su padre había mencionado que el profesor Neville era el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor y era más claro que el agua que se había llevado un chasco al escuchar como el nombre de Albus era destinado a otra casa, dando a entender que esperaba que todos los hijos de sus amigos estuvieran en la misma, por no mencionar el caso de Rose, el cual fue la gota que colmó el vaso para la mente del pobre hombre.

Retirando la vista de su decepcionado profesor de Herbología, Albus observó la silla central de la mesa de profesores y pudo contemplar a una mujer de mediana edad y piel oscura sentada en el centro de la mesa de profesores. Albus sentía un aura de seriedad de sus ojos, su mirada analítica y expresión neutral, hacían que el joven Hufflepuff se sintiera un poco temeroso de su actitud, era evidente que esa era la directora de Hogwarts.

Su porte mostraba un aire de dignidad e inteligencia envidiable, cualidades que le hacían pensar que no era una mujer con la que uno quería tener problemas. Sus cabellos negros y ojos marrones le daban un toque de juventud muy codiciado por algunas mujeres de la época y, sus ropas elegantes proporcionaban un toque de superioridad extra que muchas mujeres no poseían.

La directora se levantó poco segundos después de que el joven Potter terminara con su inspección, sorprendiendo a Albus al mostrar lo alta que era. Los murmullos que habían continuado luego de la selección de Rose, callaron inmediatamente al notar que la directora ahora estaba de pie.

– Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –saludó la profesora con una voz muy bonita según Albus-. Este año es uno en el que lamentablemente no contaremos con la profesora Minerva McGonagall como directora. Como algunos sabrán, la profesora Minerva se retiró a finales del año pasado debido a que quería aprovechar sus últimos años, viajando alrededor del mundo, se que a algunos mi cara no les parece familiar, así que me presentaré, me llamo, Aurora Sinistra.

Algunos murmullos se escucharon en el ambiente, Albus pudo apreciar que muchos expresaban la decepción de perder a la antigua profesora McGonagall y otros tenían curiosidad por saber quién sería su nuevo profesor de Astronomía, siendo la profesora Sinistra la que ocupaba el puesto anteriormente.

Ante toda respuesta, la profesora Sinistra tosió levemente, causando el silencio absoluto en el gran comedor.

– Por lo tanto, en nuestra directiva se han dado algunos cambios –anunció la profesora-. Primero que nada, el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones será el Profesor Firenze.

Varias exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon en el comedor ante esta declaración, cosa que Albus no lograba entender del todo ¿Quién era ese Firenze?

– El profesor Firenze, trabajó con nosotros como profesor de Adivinación hasta hace unos años atrás, antes de regresar con su manada en el bosque prohibido. Pero después de hablar con él personalmente, ha aceptado dar la asignatura de Astronomía en el mismo salón que antes ocupaba, solo que ahora contará con algunas modificaciones que hemos hecho, relacionadas con su nueva materia –explicó la directora Sinistra.

– No sabía que los centauros podían dar clases –exclamó Scorpius con confusión en el oído de su amigo.

– ¿Eso es lo único que no sabes? –preguntó Rose de manera burlona.

– Muy graciosa.

–Ya cállense –dijo Albus al ver que la profesora continuaba.

– El otro cambio que quería anunciar, era que la señora Hooch también se ha retirado, por lo que este año contaremos con un nuevo profesor de vuelo, el señor Viktor Krum.

Un jadeo general se escuchó en todo el gran comedor, incluso Albus contuvo la respiración ¿El antiguo buscador de Bulgaria seria el nuevo profesor de vuelo? Oh genial, ya era bastante malo hacer el ridículo en frente de un extraño, pero tener que contarles sus problemas a un desconocido que no sabía que el…

– Lamentablemente, el señor Krum, no está con nosotros esta noche debido a que todavía está terminando de mudarse con su esposa a su nueva residencia en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, pero ya el miércoles tendrá todo listo para estar con nosotros de ahora en adelante –explicó la directora con calma-. Nuestro conserje, el señor Filch, me ha pedido que les recuerde que todos los productos Weasley están prohibidos en nuestro castillo, sin mencionarme por enésima vez, que los alumnos no deben creer historias de duelos nocturno a media noche en el bosque prohibido –al decir esto, la profesor miró fijamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde unos nerviosos James y Fred comenzaron a silbar mientras miraban a otro lado-. Sin más que decir, les deseo una gran comida.

Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, las mesas se llenaron de platos exquisitos. Pollo asado, jamón ahumado, Queso fundido… Albus no sabía por dónde empezar, mas su amigo Scorpius ya había comenzado a devorar una presa de pollo con fuerza como tal caníbal, dejando a un lado toda la clase que ostentaba al conocerlo en un principio.

Rose y Albus se quedaron mirando a Scorpius por unos segundos hasta que este reparó en sus miradas de impresión. Sonrojándose un poco, el rubio disminuyó la cantidad de comida que se introducía en la boca y comenzó a masticar lentamente. Esta reacción solo hizo que ambos primos comenzaran a reír con fuerza, causando un sonrojo más profundo en el joven rubio; aunque combinado con una media sonrisa.

Mientras comía un poco del pollo que Scorpius había devorado unos segundos, Albus observó por unos minutos a la mesa de profesores. Uno en particular, estaba observándolo con detenimiento, este tenía una cola de caballo y una piel muy pálida, dando a entender que no era muy adepto a la luz solar. Por extraño que parezca, Albus sintió una conexión muy peculiar con el profesor, casi de respeto. Con una ligera reverencia de su cabeza, Albus saludó al profesor con una sonrisa, logrando que él solo levantara una ceja de incredulidad ante su gesto, mostrándole que no estaba esperando esa reacción.

Durante la cena, Scorpius fue olímpicamente ignorado por varios estudiantes de Hufflepuff, ya que todos tenían ojos para Albus y Rose. Aparte del comportamiento grosero de estos, Albus también percibió miradas asesinas del resto de las mesas, en especial la de Slytherin.

– ¿Cuál es su problema? –preguntó Albus con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Que groseros! –dijo Rose concordando con su primo.

– Creo que mi apellido ha dejado huella –comentó el rubio limpiándose los labios con una mirada triste.

– Son unos idiotas.

– No les presten atención chicos –comentó Scorpius con tranquilidad y sonriendo complaciente al sentir las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

Luego de unos minutos, los platos vacios de la cena, fueron reemplazados por varios postres de distintos colores y sabores. Gelatinas, pudines y pasteles eran varios de los platillos que conformaban el nuevo menú.

– Es increíble como los elfos pueden hacer todo esto, ¿no? –comentó Rose al tomar un poco de pudin de vainilla.

– ¿Los elfos? Creí que el nuevo personal de la cocina de Hogwarts estaba conformado por humanos desde que la señorita Hermione Granger, ayudó a modificar las leyes de las criaturas mágicas –dijo Scorpius con curiosidad.

Rose casi escupe el pedazo de pudin que se había tragado y después de recuperar la compostura, miró a Scorpius con horror.

– ¿Qué?

– Tu… ¿Conoces acerca del trabajo de mi mama?

– Si, ¿Por qué? Me gustan sus libros y he leído muchos de ellos –admitió el joven Malfoy con despreocupación.

La mirada de Rose era de horror absoluto, Albus también estaba algo impresionado ante la actitud tan positiva que Scorpius tenía hacia su tía. No muchos sangre limpia (Por no decir ninguno), apoyaban el trabajo de la madre de Rose.

Rose parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió su cabeza.

– Bueno… este… lo que pasa es que hace un par de años atrás, el personal de Hogwarts llegó a un acuerdo laboral con los elfos domésticos, ahora trabajan en conjunto con los humanos a cambio de vacaciones y un salario mensual –explicó la joven pelirroja-. Este suceso ya se venía dando en toda Inglaterra desde hace tiempo, por lo que no fue muy publicitado que Hogwarts adoptara esta nueva medida.

– Oh, ya veo –murmuró Scorpius en voz baja y con pose pensativa-. Eso explicaría muchas cosas, el libro que tengo tiene más de cinco años, por lo que no debe estar actualizado.

Luego de quince minutos, los postres desaparecieron y poco después, un chico que aparentaba aproximadamente quince años, demandó que lo siguieran hasta la sala común con gran entusiasmo en su mirada.

En la vía hacia la sala común, Albus apreció varios cambios en el castillo. Tal y como se apreciaba desde afuera, muchos de los suplementos que colgaban de las paredes no tenían más de diez años, algunas ventanas y lámparas tenían un aspecto impecable, que delataba su tiempo en aquella estancia.

En el camino, Albus también se encontró con el famoso Nick casi decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor, y el Fraile Gordo, el fantasma de la casa de Hufflepuff, quien le sonrió con gran entusiasmo.

Poco minutos de seguir caminando, Albus pudo observar no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, un retrato con un frutero. Según el prefecto, esa era la entrada a las cocinas, en donde los elfos trabajaban para hacer la comida del castillo en conjunto con los chefs. Cruzando a la derecha del corredor de la cocina, los jóvenes continuaron por un largo pasillo que desembocaba en una pila de barriles inmensos; apilados en tres filas en posición horizontal, similares a los que se usan en viñas.

– Presten atención muchachos –anunció el prefecto-. Para entrar a la casa de Hufflepuff, uno tiene que tocar los barriles con un ritmo especial, "El ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff", este ritmo va cambiando de vez en cuando, así que procuren memorizarlo bien, de lo contrario se activará el mecanismo de defensa de la casa y bañará con vinagre al intruso, créanme que no es una experiencia muy grata –comentó el joven, causando una risa general.

Dicho esto, el joven comenzó a tocar los barriles, comenzando con el segundo de la última fila y terminando con el que estaba en el medio de la primera. Albus prestó mucha atención al ritmo, encontrándolo divertido y hasta atrayente de cantar. Terminada aquella tarea, la tapa del barril más grande se abrió, dando paso a un pasillo oscuro y pequeño por donde los chicos continuaron su camino.

Gracias a las lecturas de las historia de Hogwarts que su tía Hermione les daba casi todo el tiempo antes de dormir, Albus supo que en el castillo habían existido varios túneles en donde funcionaban bodegas de vino, solo que ahora estas habían sido modificadas para la casa común de Hufflepuff por lo que Albus pudo apreciar.

Luego de caminar un minuto entre las tinieblas, Albus notó una luz al final del pasillo que hizo que se tapara los ojos por unos segundos antes de acostumbrarse a la luminosidad.

La sala común de Hufflepuff era todo resumido en una palabra, acogedora.

Era una habitación grande y redonda, pintada con colores terrenales y con una bajo techo. Esta poseía varias ventanas circulares que rodeaban el techo, dejando ver parte de los jardines del castillo, complementadas con bellas flores y dientes de león colgando de las lámparas. Varias eran las plantas que crecían en distintos maceteros de la sala común, aumentando así la sensación terrenal que la sala mostraba.

Los sofás de la sala, estaban tapizados con dos colores, algunos amarillos y otros de color negro, en concordancia a los colores de la casa. En medio de la sala, se encontraba una gran chimenea muy acogedora. El retrato de Helga Hufflepuff colgaba muy alegre arriba de la chimenea, invitando a los visitantes a descansar y sentirse como en su nuevo hogar con su alegre sonrisa.

Aquel lugar ostentaba un aura mágica que Albus no podía definir. La belleza de su sala común era única y por algún extraño motivo, sintió que este era el sitio al que pertenecía, el lugar donde siempre habría querido estar.

– Bienvenidos a la sala común de Hufflepuff, como verán, nuestra sala común tiene como principal objetivo, hacer que todos sus visitantes se sientan a gusto. Los dormitorios se encuentran divididos en dos entradas –explicó señalando dos puertas tipo barril a cada lado de la chimenea-. Los dormitorios están asignados, cada entrada está dividida en siete túneles señalados con un numero, los de primer año tomaran el primero, al final de este encontraran su dormitorios con sus cosas, buenas noches –se despidió el joven yendo hasta el barril de la derecha.

Mientras todos los demás se dirigían a sus habitaciones, Albus se acercó hasta la chimenea de la sala, observando una pequeña placa dorada que rezaba:

"_En honor a Cedric Diggory, 1977 – 1995. __Gran mago que representó a la casa de Hufflepuff en torneo de los tres magos en 1995. Victima del señor tenebroso"_

Más abajo, la placa colocaba otros nombres.

"_En honor a Nymphadora Tonks, 1973 – 1998. Gran hechicera que lucho en la guerra contra el seño tenebroso. Miembro de la casa de Hufflepuff"_

– Mama me contó de el –dijo Rose a espaldas de Albus-. Fue una de las primeras víctimas de Voldemort antes de su gran aparición en el ministerio.

– Es una lástima que haya muerto, era tan joven… -comentó Albus con una triste mirada.

– Y ella –Rose indicó con su dedo la segunda placa-. Es la mama de Teddy.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos el joven de ojos verdes.

– Si, mama me contó de ella, era una metamorfomaga como Teddy y gran amiga de nuestra familia –explicó la pelirroja con mirada triste.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la voz de su amigo los saco de sus pensamientos.

– Oigan chicos –llamó Scorpius-. Creo que deberíamos ir a nuestras camas, me siento un poco cansado.

– Creo que debo darte la razón, Malfoy. Hasta mañana chicos, nos vemos después –se despidió Rose yendo hasta el dormitorio de las chicas.

– Vamos, Albus –dijo el rubio antes de entrar al barril.

Albus entró por el barril que daba a sus dormitorios pocos segundos después. Tal y como había dicho el prefecto, un gran número uno indicaba la dirección que debían seguir. Cogiendo aquel camino, Albus caminó por un largo pasillo durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

La habitación era redonda y con pisos de madera negra, varias lámparas de cobre iluminaban la estancia y daban un toque acogedor a la misma. Las camas estaban cubiertas con sabanas de dosel negras y amarillas, justo al lado de las mesas de noche, había un cubre camas en caso de que hiciera mucho frio en la habitación.

Luego de una ligera inspección, Albus encontró su baúl a los pies de una de las camas. Con tranquilidad, Albus comenzó a cambiarse. Durante esta tarea, el joven de ojos verde observó las figuras dormidas de sus nuevos compañeros, uno era un joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego y el otro era un muchacho de piel oscura con cabellos castaños. Ambos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en sus camas y sin percatarse de la llegada de los nuevos ocupantes.

Ya listo para dormir, Albus observó a Scorpius, quien todavía no se había cambiado y solo se encontraba sentado en su cama observando el piso. Su expresión de tristeza despertaba intrigas su mente que no podía descifrar del todo. Albus se acercó con lentitud hasta donde el joven estaba, colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio.

– Esa cara no cambiará nada.

– Lo sé.

– No entiendo, Scorpius ¿Por qué es tan importante todo este asunto? En un principio lo era para mí, pero después terminé por aceptar que no importa, ¿acaso no estás feliz de que estemos juntos? –preguntó Albus con un mirada triste.

Scorpius le dio una mirada que indicaba lo contrario, cosa que lo alegró mucho. Después de un rato que se hizo bastante largo, el rubio comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

– Claro que estoy feliz, estoy contento desde que tu y Rose me aceptaran como su amigo. No le vayas a decir que dije eso –comentó el rubio sonrojándose.

– Descuida –sonrió Albus animándolo a continuar.

– Es solo que… mi padre siempre había querido que quedara en Slytherin, quizás Ravenclaw o incluso Gryffindor no era algo tan imposible de imaginar. Pero Hufflepuff… nunca salió a la luz esa posibilidad, mi abuelo una vez me dijo que estar en Hufflepuff era lo más parecido a ser un Squib, que todos los de Hufflepuff eran personas inútiles y sin merito alguno, que solo servían para revolcarse en la tierra como los tejones que eran –explicó el rubio con tono triste.

Albus abrió los ojos con fuerza ¡Qué grosero era el abuelo de Scorpius! ¿Acaso se creía tan superior como para humillar el nombre de aquella casa?

– No juzgues a mi abuelo, por favor –dijo Scorpius leyéndole el pensamiento-. Es solo que el aun posee las mismas ideas conservadoras del pasado y aun no se acostumbra a estos cambios.

– Entiendo, pero… ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿En verdad no te gusta esta casa?

El rubio miró al suelo por unos momentos y se mantuvo en silencio mientras pensaba, cosa que a Albus le preocupaba mucho ¿Sería posible que dijera que no?

– No… la verdad, siento que amo este lugar desde el primer momento que entré. No puedo evitar sentirme en casa cuando observo sus alrededores –confesó el joven ruborizándose.

Albus suspiró con fuerza, gracias a dios su amigo no tenía ningún rencor hacia esta casa.

– Bueno… entonces no importa lo demás, Scorpius. La gente siempre hablará a nuestras espaldas y lamentablemente no podemos renunciar a nuestra felicidad solo para complacer a nuestras familias, yo se que ellos entenderán, quizás más tarde que temprano, pero lo harán.

Scorpius sonrió al sentir la sinceridad de las palabras de su amigo, haciendo que Albus tomara una actitud un poco más cómica del asunto.

– Sin mencionar, que tienes al hijo del gran Harry Potter junto a ti, estoy seguro de que eso te traerá muchos beneficios –bromeó Albus.

– Oh sí, lo recordare para cuando tenga que tomar mis exámenes, así tendré un extraordinario en cada uno.

Ambos rieron con suavidad, poco después de eso, Scorpius comenzó a desempacar sus cosas. Entre ellas estaban varios modelos de escobas miniaturas, los cuales coloco en su mesita de noche de forma ordenada. Dando una vista rápida al baúl de Scorpius mientras este se cambiaba, Albus logró apreciar que todas las cosas estaban ordenadas en pares, dando un aspecto asimétrico al equipaje de su amigo.

Luego de cambiarse, Scorpius se acostó en su cama con calma, siendo sorprendido poco después por un gato que salió de la nada e hizo saltar a Albus de la impresión.

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó confundido por el visitante imprevisto.

– Es mi mascota, Bolt –explicó Scorpius acariciando las orejas del pequeño animal-. Pensé que te habías perdido tonto, siempre terminas escapándote y terminas por aparecer en el último minuto.

La mirada que Scorpius tenía en ese momento era de profundo cariño, era evidente que aquel animal era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía antes de iniciar su viaje a Hogwarts.

Aquel gato hizo recordar a Albus de la lechuza familiar, Clifford. Clifford apenas tenía dos años con la familia, pero los vuelos que había realizado marcaban la diferencia de cualquier otra lechuza. Albus sentía un gran apreció hacia su lechuza, ya que el la consiguió cuando era un pichón en el jardín de La madriguera.

Aunque al principio su madre se mostró reacia a aceptarlo, Clifford fue bienvenido en la familia. Clifford tenía una conexión muy especial con Albus, sobre todo cuando se trataba de James. En una ocasión, James asustó a Clifford con algunos fuegos artificiales de la tienda de su tío Fred, lo que James no supo, fue que estos causaron una quemadura en el ala de la pobre lechuza, de la cual sus padres no llegaron a enterarse.

Aquel día, Albus llegó a su habitación cansado. Al principio, la luz no le permitió distinguir bien el estado de la criatura; pero al acercarse un poco, pudo observar como la pobre lechuza estaba postrada en el marco de su ventana con aspecto lamentable. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Albus solicitó la ayuda de su elfo Kreacher, juntos lograron sanar a Clifford en menos de dos semanas, evitando elevar las sospechas de la familia acerca de su paradero, gracias a las excusas de ambos.

Albus nunca les dijo a sus padres o a su hermano lo que le había ocurrido a Clifford, ya que no quería pasar como un chismoso. Pero a partir de ese día, Clifford se mostró leal y atento con Albus, haciendo su habitación su nueva casa, yendo tan lejos como para golpear a James en la cabeza cada vez que entregaba un paquete o molestaba a Albus.

Despejando sus pasamientos de su mascota, Albus pensó que de seguro la encontraría mañana en el gran comedor con alguna carta de sus padres.

– Muy bonito tu gato, Scorpius –dijo Albus cubriéndose con sus sabanas para dormir.

– Gracias.

– Hasta mañana.

Las antorchas se apagaron inmediatamente, mostrando que ellas sabían cuando todos estaban listos para dormir, el silencio que siguió a aquello fue roto por una suave voz.

– Albus…

– ¿Si? –preguntó el mirando hacia la cama de Scorpius.

– Gracias, amigo.

Albus intuía que por el tono de voz, su amigo estaba muy apenado, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

– De nada.

Era evidente que Albus iba a tener muchos cambios de ahora en adelante, pero no tenía miedo a ellos, solo tenía miedo del tiempo que tardaren en llegar, pues entonces no sabría cómo enfrentarlos.

* * *

**N/a:** Hola muchachos, aprovecho este capítulo para explicar algunas cosas. Como sabrán, existen varios sitios oficiales de Harry Potter, pero mi favorito es: Pottermore. En este sitio, J.K Rowling ha contestado varias preguntas a los fans de esta serie, muchas relacionadas con el universo de Harry Potter. En una de esas preguntas surgió la descripción de la sala de Hufflepuff y como se llegaba hasta ella. Esta página ha sido la fuente de información de varios personajes, por lo que si quieren saber más, les recomiendo que la visiten.


	4. Dulces sueños

¿Dónde estaba? Esa era la pregunta que Albus quería responder en ese momento, pero dado el lugar en el que se encontraba, parecía una tarea imposible.

Estaba en una habitación obscura, quieto y expectante a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor. El suelo era de un color negro, hecho de madera; mientras que las paredes, eran de un color gris. El ambiente daba un aire de frialdad que lo hacía temblar, sus huesos sentían un extraño presentimiento y aunque su sentido común le gritaba volver, sus piernas no parecían obedecerle, ya que decidieron caminar por aquel largo pasillo durante lo que a Albus le parecieron horas.

Luego de un buen rato, largo pudo percibir una pequeña luz débil a la distancia, la cual provenía de un objeto pequeño y de cristal. Al acercarse un poco mas, Albus notó que el objeto en cuestión era una bola de cristal situada sobre un cojín negro; el cual a su vez, estaba descansando sobre un taburete de mármol.

La presencia que emanaba la bola de cristal era muy poderosa, Albus sentía una extraña sensación en su cabeza que le decía que debía ver el contenido. Casi como si le leyera el pensamiento, la bola de cristal brilló con fuerza cuando Albus levantó sus manos para tocarlas.

Debido a su resplandor, Albus juraba que sus manos se quemarían en cuanto sus palmas se posaren sobre el cristal. Su cerebro gritaba que se separara de aquel objeto, pero su curiosidad pudo más y terminó colocando sus manos con un solo jadeo de su boca.

Con gran sorpresa, Albus sintió que el contacto de la bola de cristal no era para nada lo que había imaginado, su superficie era cálida y acogedora, atrayente para cualquier persona que estuviera en esa situación. Siguiendo sus instintos, Albus concentró su mirada en la bola de cristal, a la espera de algo que pudiera mostrarle el porqué de su estancia en aquel lugar tan raro.

Lentamente, la bola de cristal comenzó a formular la imagen de un rostro, aquel rostro tenía los ojos más hermosos que Albus había visto hasta ahora, por no mencionar el pelo rojo fuego que poseía la figura, el cual derrotaba con creces el de su mama o algunos de sus parientes.

La mujer en cuestión, tenia orejas puntiagudas y largas, similares a las que aparecían en las fabulas de elfos que los muggles tenían y su madre solía leerle de pequeño. La única diferencia, era que la mujer era muy alta, con una piel grisácea que se asemejaba a la piedra. A pesar de que la mujer tenía un aspecto extraño, Albus juraba haber visto aquel tipo de figura en algún sitio.

Antes de que se formulara mas conjeturas, el zarandeo de un par de manos sacaron al joven de ojos verdes de su sueño, encontrándose poco después con la cara de un extrañado Malfoy.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó con mirada preocupada el rubio.

– ¿Qué… que has dicho?

Scorpius frunció el seño ante la respuesta de su amigo.

– He dicho, ¿Qué qué te pasa? He estado tratando de despertarte durante más de cinco minutos y no reaccionabas a los gritos que pegaba, creí que te habías desmallado o algo así.

Albus se levantó y durante unos segundos trató de recordar lo que estaba soñando, pero mientras más lo intentaba, mas borrosa se hacia la imagen de sus pensamientos. Una mujer… cabello rojo, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza y no podía decir con exactitud qué era lo que había soñado en ese momento.

– No sé, creo que tuve un sueño raro del que no podía despertar, lo más extraño de todo… es que no puedo recordar prácticamente nada de lo que he soñado, ¿tiene sentido? –preguntó Albus con cara preocupada.

Scorpius miró a Albus por unos segundos, para luego hacer un gesto desinteresado con su mano y lanzarle sus ropas.

– No, pero no tenemos tiempo para estar pensando en eso, todos los demás han bajado hace poco al comedor y nosotros aun estamos aquí, Albus –explicó Scorpius con prisa.

Albus abrió los ojos con fuerza y con rapidez comenzó a vestirse ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Hoy era el primer día de clases y allí estaba con su amigo, perdiendo el tiempo en cosas estúpidas. Lo más seguro es que no tuvieran tiempo para desayunar, solo esperaba no estar tan retardado o su prima lo mataría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Luego de revisar que todas sus prendas de ropa estuvieran en su sitio, Albus cogió su varita y el resto de sus útiles escolares, para después dirigirse a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Al cruzar el gran barril, Albus observó que la sala estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de una persona en particular…

– ¡Rose! –exclamó Albus con alegría al notar que su prima no se había ido.

Rose, quien estaba leyendo un libro rojo antes de que su primo entrara en la sala común, levantó la mirada y con lentitud se paró de su puesto para pocos segundos después darle un fuerte manotazo en la nuca a su primo.

– Auch, eso dolió –dijo Scorpius con pena ajena.

Si bien la cara de Rose no era suficiente para asustar a Albus, la energía negativa que emanaba de su cuerpo bastaba para espantar a cualquiera.

– ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tengo esperándote? –preguntó la pelirroja con mirada asesina.

– Eh… no –contestó el joven sobándose la cabeza.

– ¡Casi media hora! Ojala que el desayuno no haya desaparecido del gran comedor Albus, porque no quiero escribirle a mi mama que por "accidente" envenené a mi primo –le espetó la joven Weasley antes de dirigirse a la salida.

– Recuérdame no hacer esperar a tu prima.

– Vale.

Al salir de la sala común, Albus logró ver como un mago hablaba con uno de los elfos domésticos del castillo. Lo más increíble de aquello, era que el elfo y el mago llevaban uniformes de diseños similares. El hombre los saludo con vehemencia, mientras que el elfo se limitó a hacerles una reverencia.

– Cuesta creer que los elfos se lleven tan bien, aun me cuesta imaginar que hace tan solo unos años atrás, todo esto era fantasía –dijo Albus a su amigo.

– Los tiempos cambian, las generaciones cambian, todo termina por cambiar en el mundo, ¿no te gustan los cambios? –preguntó Rose.

– No es eso, es solo que… algunos cambios son sorprendentes, cuando leo las historias que tiene el libro de Historia de magia, me doy cuenta de lo rápido que han sucedido las cosas –comentó el joven de ojos verdes.

– Así es la vida, lo malo es que hay personas que no cambian por mucho que lo intenten –dijo Scorpius con tono triste.

Albus miró al rubio con gesto confundido.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Quizás fue suerte que no te hayas levantado a tiempo, así no hubieses visto las miradas que nuestros compañeros me lanzaban, por un minuto sentí que estaban asustado de que los matara o algo –explicó el joven cabizbajo.

Por unos segundos, Albus parpadeó un par de veces para salir de su impresión ¿De verdad sus compañeros pensaban eso?

– No eres el único que tuvo que soportar esas sorpresas en la maña –alegó Rose con calma mientras cruzaban un pasillo.

– ¿Tu también? –preguntó su primo.

– Si –confirmó con pesar la pelirroja-. Esta mañana me he encontrado con una tal, Morgana Lambert y su amiga Miranda, ambas no dejaban de mirarme con extrañeza, entonces les he preguntado: ¿Qué pasa? Y simplemente me lanzaron un gesto despreciativo antes de decirme: Nada Weasley, Solo me preguntaba ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con todos esos gatos sucios de tu familia en Gryffindor?

Albus abrió la boca ante la impresión de aquella noticia, ¿Cómo era que la gente veía a su familia?

– ¿Y qué hiciste?

– Le dije que cerrara su gran bocaza y que si tenía tiempo de criticar mi familia, entonces tendría más tiempo de arreglarse el pelo de escoba que tiene –contestó Rose a su primo si mucho entusiasmo.

– Desde un principio creí que la gente de Hufflepuff debía ser amable –comentó Albus al entrar al gran comedor.

– Recuerda lo que nos dijo el abuelo una vez Albus, a veces algunas personas rompen con las reglas de las casas; pero aun así, el sombrero seleccionador nunca se equivoca, algo deben de tener que las haga Huffleppuffs –dijo la chica al sentarse en su mesa.

– Cuesta creerlo, pero debo estar de acuerdo con Rose en esta, Albus –concordó Scorpius con una mueca mientras comenzaba a coger lo que quedaba de comida-. A veces las personas no son lo que parecen.

Albus soltó un gran suspiro al darse cuenta de la dura realidad que tendrían que enfrentar sus amigos.

– Al menos hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas.

– ¿Cuál? –preguntaron Rose y Scorpius al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban algunas tostadas.

– Que por lo menos tenemos desayuno, ¿no creen?

Rose y Scorpius se miraron por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a reír con fuerza. Tan distraídos estaban con la conversación que no habían notado que aun quedaba comida suficiente para los tres en el gran comedor.

Por lo visto, algunos estudiantes no habían desayunado todavía, por lo que no estaban tan retrasados como Albus había imaginado en un principio. Lo malo, era que el joven de ojos verdes pudo percibir miradas asesinas de parte de varios estudiantes en el gran comedor, incluso algunos Hufflepuff miraban al trió con extrañeza.

Al masticar una tostada con jalea de fresa, Albus sintió una ráfaga de aire en su cabeza. Cuando volteó, Albus no se encontró con nada al principio, fue unos segundos después que un picotazo lo hizo posar su mirada al frente. Clifford se encontraba muy tranquilo y esperaba con ojos regocijantes el saludo de su amo.

– ¡Clifford! –exclamó Albus con alegría mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la lechuza de la familia.

– ¿Me preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando? –preguntó Rose antes de darle un trozo de pan a la lechuza.

– No sé, pero me alegro de que estés aquí amigo, ¿tienes correo para nosotros? –dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

Ante toda respuesta, la lechuza bajo su cabeza para señalar dos cartas atadas a sus patas. Albus rápidamente las desató y se apresuró a abrirlas, no sin antes darle un trozo de jamón a la lechuza, quien lo comió agradecida.

– De seguro nos desheredaron –comentó Rose sin ganas.

– ¿De verdad crees que tío Ron sería capaz de eso? –cuestionó Albus con tono asustado.

– Claro que no, tonto –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa-. Mi mama mataría a mi papa antes de que pudiera hacer algo, solo estoy tratando de relajar los ánimos.

Con una sonrisa, Albus le entregó su sobre a su prima, quien prosiguió a abrirlo con rapidez. Lamentablemente, antes de que Albus o Rose pudieran leer sus sobres con calma, una gran lechuza negra cruzó la gran mesa y depositó una carta al frente de Scorpius, retirándose poco después a la lechucería.

– Es de mi mama –mencionó el rubio con tono triste.

– ¿De verdad crees que lo tomen mal? –preguntó Rose con una mirada inquisitiva.

Scorpius se limitó a exhalar con fuerza antes de responder: – Mama nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que gritaría por algo semejante y hasta ahora, papa no he visto a papa reaccionar mal, me preocupa mi abuelo –confesó el joven con melancolía.

– ¿Dónde está él? ¿Vive con ustedes? –preguntó Albus curioso.

– El abuelo vive con nosotros, pero actualmente está de viaje por Portugal para realizar algunos negocios.

– Eso quiere decir que lo más probable es que no sepa de tu selección –señaló Rose con naturalidad.

– Es probable.

– Bueno… Ahora no es tiempo para eso, leamos las cartas y veamos que pasa –dijo la pelirroja con emoción.

Con algo de nerviosismo, Albus leyó su carta con gran excitación, sonriendo con fuerza al notar la caligrafía de su papa en aquel mensaje:

_Querido Albus_

_Primero que nada… ¡Felicidades por quedar en Hufflepuff! Estoy muy feliz por ti hijo, estoy seguro de que por algo quedaste allí, el sombrero seleccionador siempre tiene una razón para colocar a los estudiantes en sus respectivas casas._

_Ahora quisiera darte unos consejos, se que encontraras gente que no es muy amable contigo por tu apellido, Albus. Incluso, se que puedes esperar lo contrario, ya que habrá personas que querrán ganarse tu amistad de manera inadecuada. Como tu padre, solo puedo decirte que debes usar tu juicio para identificar quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos, y cuando los encuentres, cuidarlos muy bien._

_Fue algo inesperado que quedaras en Hufflepuff con tu prima, porque no contábamos con esa opción. En un principio tu tío Ron se negó a aceptarlo, pero gracias a tu tía logramos hacer que entrara en razón. El resto de tus tíos también están orgullosos de ti, así que no le hagas caso a los comentarios de Ron o tu hermano con el tiempo aceptaran los hechos._

_Estudia mucho hijo, tu mama y yo esperamos que sea feliz._

_Un abrazo de papa. _

Después de leer su carta por segunda vez consecutiva, Albus la colocó a un lado y suspiró con fuerza. Un globo de felicidad comenzaba a inflarse lentamente en su pecho, al saber que su padre estaba orgulloso de él. Rose por su parte ya estaba comenzando a comer con una sonrisa y al notar que su primo la miraba, le guiñó un ojo en el señal de respuesta.

Scorpius por su parte, tenía una mirada algo apagada cuando colocó su carta a un lado, Albus tenía la sensación de que algo en su carta no lo había gustado.

– ¿Nada bueno? –preguntó Albus mientras tomaba un poco de zumo.

Antes de contestar, el rubio soltó un gran suspiro de frustración: – Bueno… mama me ha escrito que está muy feliz por mi y que aunque a mi papa casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró, está tranquilo por la decisión, aunque no conforme del todo –explicó el joven con apatía.

– ¿Y el problema es…? –demandó saber Rose al secar los labios.

– Mi abuelo… -confesó el joven con tristeza-. En estos momentos no está en casa, pero mama dijo que le avisaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

– ¿Crees que se lo tome a mal?

– Si, no tengo duda de ello –afirmó Scorpius a su amigo-. Conozco a mi abuelo, y cuando algo no sale como él quiere, es capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de conseguirlo.

Un silencio se posó sobre los jóvenes, logrando que todos perdieran el apetito. Era increíble como una mala noticia podía aguar el día, Albus sentía que el globo de felicidad de hace unos minutos, comenzaba a desinflarse lentamente.

No obstante, el tiempo no perdona a nadie y ellos no eran la excepción. Pocos segundos después de aquel desaire, la profesor que le había aplaudido a Albus con fuerza durante su selección, se acercó hasta los jóvenes, para entregarles sus horarios.

– Buenos días, muchachos –saludó la profesora con una sonrisa.

– Buenos días, profesora.

– Debo decir que un principio me extrañó que hayan bajado con sus compañeros, mas me alegro de ver que ya están aquí –comentó con alegría-. Quizás no me conozcan, pero soy la jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff, me llamo: Cindy Sprout.

Rose lució un poco confundida al escuchar aquel apellido: – ¿Sprout? Disculpe profesor, ¿pero usted de casualidad conoce a Pomona Sprout?

La susodicha sonrió con fuerza: – Es mi hermana mayor.

– ¿Está bien? El profesor Neville siempre habla de ella, la considera su profesora favorita –comentó Albus con curiosidad.

– Si claro, está muy bien –respondió la profesora con calma-. Pomona esta algo mayor para seguir dando clases de Herbología, por lo que se retiró hace cinco años para descansar y dedicarse a la escritura.

– ¿Y qué clases da usted profesora? –preguntó Scorpius interesado.

– Aunque debo admitir que no soy igual de buena en Herbología como el profesor Neville, mi punto fuerte siempre fueron los encantamientos, es una lástima que Flitwick no siga dando la asignatura, debo decir que sus clases eran gratificantes cuando estudiaba aquí –dijo la profesora con melancolía-. No puedo culparlo, a pesar de que es descendiente de duendes, no es ajeno a las enfermedades humanas y el reumatismo es muy doloroso a su edad.

– Ya veo, gracias por los horarios profesora –dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

– De nada chicos, de hecho… creo que están de suerte, he venido precisamente para decirles que su primera clase es conmigo.

– ¡Oh! ¿Entonces tenemos clases con usted en este momento? –preguntó Rose emocionada.

– Exacto –contestó la jefa con una sonrisa-. Tienen suerte de no haberse retrasado, no me gustaría tener que castigar a mis alumnos el primer día de clases.

Con una última mordida a su tostada, Albus se levantó con prisa de su asiento y prosiguió a seguir con sus amigos, los pasos de la profesora. Durante el camino, Albus escucho muchos comentarios relacionados con la clase de encantamientos de parte de la profesora Sprout, quien señalaba que era una de las clases más importantes que había en la escuela.

Albus apenas estaba escuchando lo que decía su profesora, su mirada estaba fija en el horario que le había dado la profesora, intentando verificar que otras clases tendría para ese día:

_Albus Potter_

Horario de clases

Lunes:

9am, Encantamientos Profesora C. Sprout

11am, Herbología Profesor N. Longbottom

Mediodía, Almuerzo

1pm, Astronomía Profesor Firenze

Martes:

9am, Transformaciones Profesora P. Patil

11 am, Historia de la magia Profesor Cuthbert Binns

Mediodía, Almuerzo

1pm, Pociones Profesor M. Suarez

Miércoles:

9am, Encantamientos Profesora C. Sprout

11 am, Historia de la magia Profesor Cuthbert Binns

Mediodía, Almuerzo

1pm, Clase vuelo, Profesor Viktor Krum

Tarde Libre

Jueves:

9am, Transformaciones Profesora P. Patil

11 am, Historia de la magia Profesor Cuthbert Binns

Mediodía, Almuerzo

1pm, Pociones Profesor M. Suarez

Viernes:

9am, Encantamientos Profesora C. Sprout

11am, Herbología Profesor N. Longbottom

Mediodía, Almuerzo

1pm, Defensa Contra las Artes obscuras Profesor R. Pausini

– Oye Rose.

– Hmm

– ¿Has visto el horario?

– Si, me alegra que en nuestro primer día veamos al profesor Neville, una buena forma de empezar la semana, ¿no crees? –preguntó su prima con alegría.

– ¿Te gusta alguna asignatura en particular, Scorpius?

– Bueno… Siempre me ha gustado pociones, mama fue muy buena en esta asignatura cuando estudió en Hogwarts, espero que el profesor Suarez no sea tan estricto –comentó el rubio mientras entraba en el aula de Encantamientos.

– Jame me dijo que pociones era su asignatura menos preferida, aunque claro… Según el todas las asignaturas son difíciles, mama no sabe qué hacer para aumentar sus notas –dijo Albus mientras sacaba sus cosas para trabajar.

Después de aquella pequeña charla, la clase prosiguió con calma. Albus notó que sus compañeros de Hufflepuff le lanzaban miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, para comprobar que realmente era el hijo de Harry Potter. Ignorando aquello, Albus fijó su mirada en la profesora Sprout.

Aunque no era lo que estaba esperando desde un principio, Albus debía admitir que la profesora Sprout sabía alegrar a sus alumnos. Varias veces hizo trucos con su varita para hacer reír a sus alumnos, quienes poco a poco aprendieron a convivir con la alegre profesora. Durante su primera clase, la profesora les enseñó la teoría del hechizo _Wingardium Leviosa_, y les ordenó que practicaran durante toda la semana el movimiento de varita recomendado para este hechizo, el cual pondrían en práctica para la próxima clase.

– En mi clase, siempre trabajaremos de esta manera, así podré saber si hicieron los deberes –explicó la profesora con una sonrisa picara-. Soy una persona que busca que sus alumnos practiquen al máximo, pocas serán las veces que tengamos trabajos escritos, pero eso no quiere decir que no deban leer sus libros –señaló con una ceja levantada-. De vez en cuando preguntaré definiciones de encantamientos, así que estén preparados, bueno… si ya están claros, pueden salir muchachos.

Albus no lo podía creer, aun faltaban cinco minutos para que sonara la campana, esa debería ser la clase más divertida que tendrían en su horario. Albus siempre fue un chico dispuesto a aprender, pero debía admitir que nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que pudiera ser divertido hacerlo. A pesar de que duró poco, el conocimiento aportado por la profesora aun seguía vivido en su memoria, quizás debido a la experiencia tan agradable que ella les aportaba.

– ¿Qué opinas de la clase? –preguntó Rose con una sonrisa.

– Estuvo genial, nunca me imagine que podía aprender tanto y reírme al mismo tiempo –respondió Albus con felicidad.

– ¿Y qué opinas tu, Scorpius?

– Bueno… no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de métodos de enseñanza, pero me ha gustado mucho la forma en que la profesora se integra con nosotros, espero que su actitud sea igual el resto de las clases, así tendremos más razón para levantarnos temprano –comentó el rubio con una sonrisa, causando una carcajada general.

– Tenemos cinco minutos, deberíamos de aprovecharlos para llegar a los invernaderos primero que nadie, no quiero tener que confrontar a ningún otro mirón, tuve bastante hasta hace poco en la clase de encantamientos –dijo Albus con el ceño fruncido.

– Me has leído el pensamiento, estuve a punto de pegarle a un chico que estaba en frente de mi –concordó Rose mientras se encaminaban a los invernaderos.

– ¿En donde están los invernaderos? –preguntó Scorpius algo confundido.

– Por aquí –indicó Albus mientras se encaminaba a las afueras del castillo.

A lo largo de su recorrido, Albus apreció más a fondo los pasillos del Hogwarts. Las paredes estaban muy limpias, era evidente que la persona encargada de la limpieza poseía un talento innato con los conjuros de limpieza.

Al salir del castillo, Albus apreció el bello cielo azul que se mostraba ante ellos, el clima estaba tratando de alegrarle el día. El y el destino, parecían haber hecho un pacto para alegrar a Albus sin importar las circunstancias, pues la buena suerte lo seguía para evitar que viera al castillo o sus clases, como la fuente de sus problemas.

"Lástima que la suerte no funcione con las personas" pensó Albus al recordar las miradas que sus compañeros, hubiera sido perfecto que ninguno de ellos lo juzgara antes de siquiera conocerlo.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron al notar que ya estaban llegando a la puerta de los invernaderos y unas figuras familiares estaban ya se encontraban a la espera del profesor Neville. Albus logró reconocer dos de aquellas personas, una era Anastasia, la chica que habían conocido la noche anterior, dando a entender que aquella clase la compartirían con los Gryffindor.

La otra figura era Arthur Daniels, uno de los primeros seleccionados para la casa de Hufflepuff, a su lado se encontraba el joven de cabellos rojos que Albus había visto anoche en el dormitorio.

Si alguien hubiera podido identificar lo que pasó en el cerebro de Albus en ese momento, quizás la aseveración más elocuente, hubiera sido un clic en el fondo de su cerebro.

De repente, Albus sintió un golpe en su estomago, una revelación nubló su mirada. La imagen de aquella mujer de cabellos rojo fuego apareció vivida ante sus ojos, era más que obvio que aquel muchacho tenía alguna relación con ella, incluso podía jurar que era un pariente cercano.

Antes de que Albus pudiera pensar, su boca ya estaba abriéndose para formular una simple frase a aquel joven de aspecto irlandés:

– Tu mama está bien, Peter.

No sabía porque había dicho eso, pero Albus sintió un estremecimiento poco después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras y poco después sintió como el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor. Solo los gritos de preocupación de sus compañeros y la cara de horror que el chico puso luego de que terminara, fueron las cosas que quedaron grabadas en la mente de Albus antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

**N/a:** Aquí dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste la manera en que está avanzando esta historia. Mucho de los datos que he conseguido, provienen de Pottermore, una gran fuente de información en lo que se refiere al mundo de Harry Potter. Albus es un personaje muy complicado desde mi punto de vista, creo que no deberíamos juzgarlo como aquel chico pequeño e indefenso que todos creen. En el próximo capítulo veremos más acerca de las repercusiones que traerá la amistad de Scorpius al joven trió.


End file.
